


Green And Red Mix So Well

by Quien_Eres



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 50 Sentences, AU in some of them, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, The Author's English sucks, character death is some others too, even angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quien_Eres/pseuds/Quien_Eres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences/drabbles about Hal Jordan and Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green And Red Mix So Well

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling pretty bad lately, so, I wrote to try to cheer me up.

1- Unlucky  
Getting his ass almost kicked by Sinestro. Crashing an airplane. Having his boss, who is also his ex girlfriend, bitching about everything the whole day. Getting to his apartment, just to find all his belongings outside because he forgot to pay the bills. Today was definitely a horrible day for Hal.

But, crashing on his boyfriend’s house, spending the evening with him, and cuddling with him all the night until both fell asleep makes an unlucky day like this a lot better.

2- Education  
Barry didn’t know if Hal was supposed to help him to teach Wally about how to control his new superpowers or if he was now supposed to teach both of them about how to not behave like toddlers.

3- Need  
Sometimes, Hal thinks he needs Barry a lot more than the other needs him. Helping him with all his money problems, letting him to move in with him when he had no where to go, and overall giving him a reason to live.

Sometimes, Barry thinks he needs Hal a lot more than the other needs him. Because without him, he doesn’t know how he would had been able to bear with Iris’ death, or even if he would still be alive now.

4- Doubtful  
After seeing Hal dying in that alternative timeline, just because of his selfish wish of wanting his mother back, Barry still was doubtful if he was really alive. But all those doubts vanished whe he started kissing him and pressing their bodies together. Hal was definitely alive.

5- Feast  
“Barry, you can’t eat all that food!”

“Make me”

“When I said we were going to have a special dinner, I meant something more like “a special dish for you and me” and not a “I’m going to order everything on the menu”!

“High metabolism, sorry, can’t help it”.

6- Guilt  
Feeling like shit was pretty common for Hal. It doesn’t mean he had gotten used to it. He still has to daily remind himself that Barry is already married.

7- Queen  
Barry and Hal agreed that they will never allow Ollie to get drunk in their house again. Or even let him get in their house. Ever. They wanted to wait a little longer until they had to tell Wally about “the birds and the bees”, or in this case “the bees and the bees” too.

8- Satan  
Hal had always thought Sinestro looked kinda like a demon of some sort, with his red skin and all.  
But now, holding Barry’s lifeless body, he was pretty sure Sinestro was the Devil Himself.

9 - Dusk  
Barry was not afraid of darkness. Not when he has his Lantern as his light to always see through it, always by his side.

10- Cough  
Barry thought getting sick was terrible. Just trying to vibrate was impossible. He couldn’t even go to his job. But, Hal taking care of him the whole time made it a little more bearable, and even enjoyable.

11- Coffee  
Most people would be alarmed if they smelled burning coffee in the morning. But for Barry, it means that his boyfriend is trying to do something special for him.

12- Satellite  
Just like the Watchtower with the Earth, Hal was always watching and taking care of the most important person in his life, even from afar.

13- Scandal  
News fly really fast. By the next day, all the newspapers in the world had almost the same article as their front page “What’s going on between GL and Flash?” “Caught in the act!” “Exclusive photos of GL and Flash being too ‘friendly’ with each other!”

14- Work  
Between patrolling Central City, going out of the planet for Lantern duties and Justice League meetings, Barry and Hal didn’t really have much free time. But when they did had some, they spent it together, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.

15- Snow  
The thought of forming a family never really crossed Hal’s mind. But now, after spending his winter days with Barry and Wally like this, building snowmen, playing on the snow and drinking hot cocoa, makes him wonders why he didn’t want something like this before.

16- Traffic lights  
People always wondered if it was on purpose or just a coincidence, but they always thought that Green Lantern, Kid Flash and Flash were a team, because their costumes reminded them to traffic lights.

17- Runaway  
A coward? Probably. But Barry didn’t feel like he would able to deal with another relationship, not yet.

18- Store  
After he bought like, everything on his sight but the eggs asked Barry asked him to, Barry won’t ever let Hal buy groceries without his supervision again.

19- Spar  
The others Justice League members had renamed Barry and Hal’s sparing sessions to “letting go all your frustration with you partner sessions”.

20- Nursery  
It’s been a whole week, but Barry still is by Hal’s side on the nursery, waiting for him to wake up.

21- Jealously  
“You’re jealous, right?”

“I am not!”

“Then why you came to pick me up from work, came exactly when I was talking to Patty, hugged me, started kissing me everywhere and started talking about how wonderful boyfriend I am and how great our sex life is in front of her?”

22- Minute  
Thanks to the speed force that granted him his powers, sometimes time flows different for him than it does with everyone else. But when Hal kissed him the first time, Barry thinks it lasted an eternity for both.

23- Church  
For Hal, wedding were always about faking happiness and getting drunk. But now, with Barry in front of him, saying “I do”, he realized why people say this is supposed to be such a wonderful day.

24- Comet  
Everytime that Hal has been away for over two weeks, Barry goes to the roof every night, waiting for that green light from the space to come to his side.

25- Beer  
After Iris’ death, everything went downhill for Barry. He couldn’t even drown his sorrow drinking, his high metabolism doesn’t let him get drunk. But, sharing a beer with Hal made his pain more bearable.

26- Critic  
Hearing people saying things like ‘Why would do something like that to the poor kid?’ ‘Let him have a normal family, you freaks!’ and others worse comments was something Barry had already gotten used to. But, when he watches how happy Wally is, playing and spending time with him and Hal, and loving his two dads, Barry stops caring about what people say.

27- Tattoo  
Barry couldn’t help it and let out a chuckle, watching Hal getting all embarrassed, because Barry finding out his Flash emblem tattoo on his lower back was too much for him. But, when Hal did the same with Barry and his Green Lantern emblem tattoo, now it was Hal’s turn to laugh and for Barry to get embarrassed.

28- China  
In Hal’s book, being able to buy Chinese food from China was something Barry had really going for him as ‘boyfriend material’.

29- Resting  
After being six weeks away because of Lantern duties, coming home and sleeping with Barry at his side seemed like a dream come true.

30- Dancing  
With both being male, they had such a hard time when they started practicing ballroom dance. Barry lost count of how many times Hal stepped on his feet.

31- Airplane  
This probably was against the rules, but right now he didn’t care. Taking his boyfriend on a airplane ride so he could experience his love for flying was totally worth it.

32- Porch  
“What do you want, Jordan?”

“Come on Bear, give me a chance”

“I already gave you many chances. I won’t make the same mistake again. Goodbye”

“Bar, wa-!”

33- Zoo  
A date on the zoo seemed like a great idea in Hal’s mind. But now, he was definitely going to kick Gorilla Grodd’s ass, for ruining everything.

34- Picture  
When he’s in a long mission, taking that picture out of his pocket and looking at it always makes him feel better. Knowing that both Barry and Wally are waiting for him back on the Earth gives him a reason to not give up.

35- Aspirin  
Waking up with hangover feels terrible. Hal looks around the room, Barry nowhere to be found. Then, his eyes found a paper sheet next to the lamp. ‘Sorry, had to go. Here, hope this helps you to not feel like shit. P.S. Stop drinking that shit in my house’.

36- Passion  
Who were topping tonight didn’t really matter nor they cared. Right now, they just wanted to have a night of passion, everything else would come in place later.

37- Blood  
Red has always been such a wonderful color for Barry. But, watching his partner’s body covered with a red substance and giving cries for help was not something Barry liked at all.

38- Bet  
“See? I told you all, there was something going on between those two! Now pay up!” Said Diana, the rest of the Justice League’s members grunting and complaining. Betting against the Amazon was a terrible idea.

39- Swing  
Before they started dating, most people didn’t know that both Hal and Barry swinged both ways.

40- Video  
Between this being a terrible idea or a really awful idea, Barry still doesn’t know how Hal managed to persuade him into filming their own sextape. He’s probably going to regret this tomorrow, but right now he feels so hot that he doesn’t care at all.

41- Friendship  
“That’s what friends are for, right?” The pilot says. But Barry can’t help but feeling how his heart aches for those words.  
“Yeah” He replies, hiding his pain.

42- Scarf  
So used to California’s hot weather, sometimes Hal forgets to wear a scarf when he and Barry go on a date on winter here in Central City, and Barry acts like if he were his mom, lecturing him about how is bad for his health to go outside without wearing one.

43- Chocolate  
Chocolates reminds Barry to Hal and his soft brown hair. And how sweet, or sometimes bitter, he can be. And how he still loves him, not matter what.

44- Soap  
“Do you even bathe when you’re out there on your Green Lantern duties?”

“And what if I don’t, Bear?”

“… Do you have a sweat kink or something?”

“…What?”

45- Cafe  
Barry doesn’t know what’s worse. The fact that this stranger tried to hit on him, and was pretty bad at it, and also spilled his coffee on him by accident. Or the fact that he actually gave this stranger his number. Barry thinks he may have a soft spot for brown haired guys.

46- Relative  
Hal still wonders why he thought bringing Barry to meet his older brother was a good idea. That time was a new record for Hal for how fast he, and Barry, left his brother’s house. Just about seven minutes after they arrived, they were already gone.

47- Fairy  
Fairytales are not real. You can’t ask your fairy godmother to grant you your wishes. But maybe, ‘happily ever after’s do exist, if you work hard enough to get them.

48- Tissue  
Mental note: Never let Barry watch Dumbo ever again if there’s not box of tissues nearby. Especially when 'Baby Mine' stars playing.

49- Christmas  
Hal’s usual way to celebrate Christmas was sitting alone in his apartment, beer cans as his only companions. But now, he spends Christmas in his and Barry’s house, embracing his husband and watching Wally getting all exited opening his gifts, laughs filling their house.

50- Family  
Broken homes. Two stories full of death of loved ones. Both Hal and Barry had too deal with these things since they were very young, never having their most loved ones on the hardest parts of their lives. But now, even after all that, they somehow managed to form a family, together them and Wally. Sometimes, life’s hard. But life’s also full of beautiful things, like love and family.

**Author's Note:**

> I think some of these actually have potential, and I'd like to write more about them. What do you think?


End file.
